


anyone plain can be lovely

by torigates



Category: Psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet sighed, and tried not to look up from her computer. She could feel Shawn hovering behind her left shoulder. Like a bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anyone plain can be lovely

  
“Hi Jules.”

Juliet sighed, and tried not to look up from her computer. She could feel Shawn hovering behind her left shoulder. Like a bug.

Juliet saved the document she was working on (you never really knew with Shawn around. It wasn’t outrageous to think that an encounter with Shawn could lead to her computer crashing. Even if he didn’t touch it or come anywhere near it), minimized it (which, rookie mistake O’Hara, that was only bound to attract his attention), and swivelled in her chair to face him.

“Hi Shawn,” she said, and plastered what she hoped was a bland smile on her face.

“You look very pretty today, Juliet,” Shawn said. Juliet curled her fingers around the armrests of her chair to stop herself from lifting her hand to her hair. Juliet’s had lots of boyfriends (just to be clear, she’d had an appropriate amount of boyfriends, it’s not like she sleeps around), but she’s never had someone tell her so earnestly and frequently how much they like her. If she didn’t know any better she’d think there wasn’t a game behind it (just to be clear, she _does_ know there’s a game behind it). The thing about Shawn was Juliet was never sure how much he was messing with her. Or rather, how much he was playing with her. Juliet believed that Shawn thought she was pretty, she even believed he liked her. Given the chance to take her on a date, however, she wasn’t sure if he’d follow through.

“Thank you,” she said.

He sat down on the corner of her desk, and Juliet swung back around to face her computer screen, decidedly not looking up at Shawn.

“What are you working on?” he asked.

Juliet considered her options. “Paperwork,” she said, hoping it wouldn’t hold Shawn’s attention and he’d find someone else to bother.

“You are not!” Shawn protested, mock-outrage in full force.

“How do you know?” Juliet asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was trying for menacing, but was pretty sure she was only achieving incredulous. Sceptical at best.

“Jules, Jules, Jules,” he said and wiggled his fingers near his temple. “I’m psychic, you know that.” He grinned down at her, and Juliet stared at him before shaking her head.

To be honest, she went back and forth on the issue. She was ninety-nine percent sure (even ninety-nine point nine percent sure) that Shawn wasn’t actually psychic. Yet every so often he’d throw out a random tiny detail that made Juliet stop and think, _how exactly is he doing it?_

“Right,” she said.

He held his hand to his heart and cocked his head slightly to the side, in what Juliet knew was his ‘I’m hurt’ look. “I’m hurt, Jules,” he said.

She leaned back in her chair, and looked Shawn in the eyes. “No you’re not,” Juliet told him.

He hopped onto her desk, and Juliet tried not to visibly cringe at the thought of what he might be crushing on her desk. “Now you’re the psychic?” he asked.

“No,” Juliet said exasperated. “I just know you.”

He smiled at that, and leaned forward. She inwardly groaned.

“What do you want, Shawn?” She tried to turn her attention back to her computer screen, but the documents she had been working on were minimized, so she ended up staring at her desktop, which was just the Santa Barbara PD crest. Instead she stood up.

“Can’t a guy stop by to visit his favourite detective without a reason?” he asked, looking up at her. Juliet glared. “Maybe Gus is at work and I’m bored,” he tried. Juliet kept staring. “I was in the neighbourhood?” he asked hopefully.

She shook her head, and folded her arms over her chest.

“Gus isn’t talking to me,” he muttered.

“And why not?”

“I might have maybe called him a,” he looked down and mumbled something under his breath.

“A what?”

Shawn looked uncomfortable. “A cranky hippopotamus in a party hat.”

Juliet stared. “Why would a hippo—” she broke off, and started walking through the department. “You know what, never mind.”

Shawn nodded sadly before jumping off her desk and following her. “He got mad and kicked me out of his office,” he paused. “And told me not to call him for the rest of the week.”

“Can he just kick you out of the office?” Juliet asked over her shoulder. “I thought you shared it.”

Shawn half jogged until he caught up with her, and fell into stride. “Not the Psych office,” he clarified. “His other office. At his pharmaceutical job.”

Juliet threw back her head in frustration. “Well what were you doing there?”

He stopped and faced her. “Can’t a guy stop by to visit his best friend without a reason?” he asked. Juliet glared. “I was in the neighbourhood?” he asked hopefully.

She shook her head. “You were bored, weren’t you?” she asked.

Shawn nodded.

“So you went to bother Gus at work, didn’t you?”

Shawn nodded again.

“And now you’re here doing the exact same thing to me, aren’t you?”

“I haven’t called you any names,” Shawn pointed out, a small smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

Juliet squashed the urge to smile back at him. She wasn’t going to fall for his charm. “Yet,” she said, turning on her heel.

“Jules! I am hurt by that,” he said, chasing after her. “I would never call you any names,” he trailed off. “Lassiter on the other hand...”

Juliet sighed, but kept walking. “Don’t start, Shawn.”

“Where is Lassy?” he asked, craning his neck to look around the main area they were walking through.

“He’s _working_ ,” Juliet said. “As I should be.”

Shawn visibly perked up. “On a case?”

“Shawn, go home. We’ll call you if we need your help on a case. Which we do not at the moment.”

He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, reminding Juliet strongly of her youngest nephew when he was about to have a tantrum. “But what if you don’t know that you need me?” There was a very strong hint of a whine in his voice. “I might get strong psychic vibrations, and then where would you be?”

Juliet stopped and really looked at Shawn, he seemed genuinely upset. “What’s going on Shawn?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I just wanted to come and spend some time with my favourites on the SBPD.” He grinned.

Juliet grabbed his arm, and pulled him behind a pillar. “Tell me the truth,” she said, and stared him down, using the same glare she used on her nephews when she knew they were lying to her.

It worked. Shawn huffed a little bit. “Gus never said I couldn’t call him before.”

Juliet softened a little. “I’m sure Gus didn’t mean it, just wait until the end of the day, and then apologize for bothering him at work.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Shawn mumbled. “Like I care.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Do you want a hug?” she asked.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet a little, looking down. Juliet held out her arms. He hesitated for a second, before leaning in for a hug. Juliet wrapped her arms around him, and patted his back a few times.

Shawn held on.

“All right, that’s enough,” she said.

He stepped back. “Right, sorry.” He looked down, and Juliet felt her resolve breaking. He just looked so sad!

Juliet stared at him for a long moment. “Fine!” she snapped, and Shawn looked up at her. “Carlton is questioning a suspect in interrogation room A—”

Shawn jumped into the air, a wide grin on his face.

“But if anyone asks, you didn’t hear it from me.”

“You’re the best, Jules!” Shawn held out his fist, and Juliet reluctantly bumped it with her own. He took off down the hall, and she could hear his voice trail back to her. “Oh, Lassy!”

She sighed. She _really_ needed to work on resisting Shawn’s charm. 


End file.
